<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emma the Mischievous Christmas🎄 by Dragonposeidon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858698">Emma the Mischievous Christmas🎄</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon'>Dragonposeidon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story idea Once upon a time [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mischievous, iron-breaking, and ill-controlled magic Emma Swan tries to bring the Christmas spirit back to a depressed Regina Mills after her mother's death and Henry mentioned wanting to party with the Charmings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story idea Once upon a time [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prompt once upon a time fic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emma the Mischievous Christmas🎄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My idea of a Swanqueen holiday story</p><p>It would take place in the middle of season 2 some time after Cora's death, there is no Tamara, Greg or Neverland.</p><p>Regina does not want revenge on Snow because although she is angry with her, she knows it would hurt Henry and also Emma.</p><p>So instead of anger she gets depressed and stays locked up alone in her mansion despite Christmas approaching</p><p>Henry who loves his mother but resents her for teaming up with Cora and lets know he was going to party with his grandparents instead, which makes Regina even more depressed</p><p>But Emma, who spent far too many Christmas alone as children and who feels guilty about the state of Regina for not believing her about Archie's fake death, decides to show the Christmas spirit the old-fashioned way. evil queen</p><p>And now that she has magic to help her what could possibly go wrong? Many things</p><p>Okay from there it's your story you do what you like, just important, a happy Swanqueen ending and lots of humor because of Emma's uncontrollable magic</p><p>Have fun and tell me what you think about this idea</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>